1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus for controlling a spring according to a weight of a door of a dishwasher.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a dishwasher is an apparatus made to clean tableware easily and sanitarily, and includes a wash water pump to spray wash water through spray nozzles. The wash water sprayed through spray nozzles is ejected with high pressure, and splashes on a surface of tableware placed on a tableware rack. Therefore, by the pressure of wash water splashed on the surface of tableware, dirt remained on the surface of tableware is removed.
A door of a dishwasher is rotatably installed onto a main body of the dishwasher using a hinge member. The bottom of the door is assembled to the hinge member, while one end of a spring fixed onto the main body of the dishwasher is connected to the hinge member to pull the door of the dishwasher.
Therefore, as a user pulls a door using a doorknob, the door is open by a pulling force. While the door is open completely, the weight of the door surpasses a force of restoration by a spring; and therefore, the door remains open.
Lately, however, so called a “built-in” type of a dishwasher is being used, as the build-in-type dishwasher is installed into furniture in order to increase space efficiency while offering a sense of monolithic beauty at the same time.
In addition, at the time of when a built-in-type dishwasher is installed, a cover having the same design and color to furniture is coupled to a front door of the built-in-type dishwasher in order to give a sense of monolithic beauty.
If a cover is coupled to a door, depending on material and weight of the cover, a weight of the door coupled with the cover changes, and therefore, a tension of a spring which controls a rotation of the door needs to be adjusted.
In order to adjust a tension of a spring of a door, a case of the door needs to be inconveniently taken off or disassembled by a user or a service technician and adjusts the tension of the spring of the door, according to a weight of the door, by hooking the spring to a hole which is appropriately positioned for the weight of the door.